1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a conventional process whereby a sound suppressor constructed from wieldable materials is assembled, and in particular when and inner tube containing baffles, mount and end cap are secured to an outer tube.
2. Prior Art
Previous systems exist for assembling sound suppressors. A number of sound suppressor devices exist which use a tube to contain baffles. Welding is not commonly used to secure the baffles to the tube. The end cap and mount for the sound suppressors are often threadedly secured to the tube which serves as the body for the sound suppressor device. All of these designs lack the strength necessary to meet the standards of the United States Armed Forces.
The standard arm of the US military is the M16/M4 rifle. This firearm uses the NATO standard 5.56 mm cartridge. The 5.56 NATO cartridge can generate 78,000 PSI and raise the temperature of a rifle sound suppressor being fired full automatic to a temperature exceeding 1000 degree Fahrenheit if enough rounds are discharged. A typical way to produce a sound suppressor capable of handling such high heat and pressure is to increase the material thickness of the sound suppressor tube and possibly the baffles.
Increasing material thickness adds weight to the end of a rifle barrel which can have a negative effect on accuracy. Additional weight on the end of a firearm barrel is another down side from the end user perspective who needs to be able to raise and fire the firearm rapidly.
Designs which are assembled with a tube wall thickness which is to thin and are not welded properly will self destruct. Typically this destruction merely renders the sound suppressor useless but in some instances it can cause the sound suppressor to block the aperture through the sound suppressor which a discharged projectile is supposed to pass. The result is poor accuracy at best, but the possibility of rendering the firearm inoperable is present.
Threads which are commonly used as a means of securing a rifle silencer create points of weakness where the individual items are threadedly secured. Circumferential fusion welds eliminate the need to threadedly secure the tube and noise suppressor together.
Other weapons such as the US military M249 SAW will create failure with improperly assembled sound suppressor very rapidly due to the high rate of fire such weapons are designed to provide.
My design provides for a novel process of assemble for a sound suppressor and particularly a sound suppressor intended to be used with a firearm capable of full automatic fire.
A superior means of assembly can be had if the sound suppressor comprises an inner tube which is made up of the front end cap, mount, baffles and spacers all welded together to form the inner core. This inner core is essentially the sound suppressor. An additional outer core is then slid over the inner core and secured by welds to the front end cap and mount. This design allows the outer tube to be half the thickness necessary of other designs because the spacers and baffle when welded as a full assembly provide a solid wall. Effectively the wall of the silencer is layered to help slow down the build up of heat between the two layers of metal and to full take advantage of the strength which the spacers provide to the structure of the sound suppressor. A key element to this assembly process is circumferential welds. Full penetration, circumferential welds are provided on all mating surfaces between the front end cap, each spacer, mount and each baffle. The outer tube is then circumferential welded to the front end cap and mount. The end result is a reduced wall thickness as compared to other designs, and a sound suppressor capably of handling heat and pressure far in excess of its counter parts on the market.